


Tumblr Prompts: Blue Bloods

by wibblywobblymess



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: Blue Bloods drabbles frommy Tumblr.Each chapter is a different drabble.This work will be listed as COMPLETE, but I will add a new chapter when I write a new drabble.





	1. Danny x Reader - "It seems to me that you like causing trouble."

“It seems to me that you like causing trouble,” Danny chuckled, as you rolled your eyes, fighting a smirk. 

“I had nothin’ to do with the three 911 calls to my building, Reagan. I just happen to live here,” you countered, turning to head back into your apartment.

“Yeah, and you just happen to always be at the scene when we get here,” he pointed out, following you out of the hall as you shrugged. 

“I like t’help. That a crime?” you asked him, finally turning to see him, pointing to the fridge. “Drink?”

“On duty, Y/N, ‘member?” With a put-upon sigh, you opened the fridge, and pulled out a water. 

“I’m not offerin’ beer, I’m offerin’ water,” you corrected, but when you heard your apartment door shut, you shut the fridge door, laughing softly when the warmth pressed along your back. 

“Helpin’ out ain’t a crime, but if you get hurt in the process, I’m gonna be really pissed, ya knucklehead,” he huffed, hooking his chin over your shoulder as you snickered, putting the bottle down, and turning to face him. 

“I promise, Danny. I’m fine.” Your voice was softer this time, knowing everyone was just outside your door, and Danny chuckled, nodding. 

“This time.”

“Every time, Reagan, and if I’m ever not, I’ll let you kick my ass.” Danny blinked a couple times at you, quiet, but you knew it was coming when his lips ticked up, and he quirked a brow. 

_“‘ey, anyone see Reagan?”_ called a voice in the hall, as he groaned. He ducked in, though, kissing the corner of your lips quickly, barely pulling away before smirking again.

“Kickin’ was not what I planned to do with your ass,” he murmured, patting your cheek lightly before heading to the door. “I’ll see ya later.”

“Stop bein’ cute and go t’work,” you huffed, ignoring the sudden heat across your face, and Danny paused as he opened the door, turning to wink at you before he ducked back out into the hall.


	2. Jamie Reagan x Reader - "New Years Eve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one wasn't a request, I just really wanted to write it because I thought it would be really cute.

“Stop moping, you’ll ruin the party!”

You glared at your friend, but the look disappeared when someone bumped into you, barely apologizing before they were back on the floor, dancing and laughing.

“If you don’t like that I’m moping - a little! - you can always go dance,” you pointed out. Without giving her a chance to reply, you grabbed your bottle of beer, and moved away from the throbbing mass of bodies dancing to the music pouring out around you. Your friend sighed, following you, and patted your shoulder.

“Is this the midnight thing?” she asked. It was New Years, in New York. You’d hoped joining a party at a bar would be beneficial but really, it only made you feel more lonely. You nodded, shrugging. “What about that guy you met? Jamie, right?”

“…he’s working tonight,” you replied, rubbing your neck. You and Jamie had only been friends a few months, sort of dancing around each other when he wasn’t working, but you’d been hopeful that he’d be free for New Years - silly, you knew, considering it was New York. Your friend sighed, glancing over her shoulder at the sound of her name being called.

“…you could call him?” she suggested, apologetic, before waving and heading back to the crowd. Call him? Pffft. That was never going to happen.

So, you made it until 11:35 PM before you caved under the weight of another drink, and, before you could lose your nerve, you called.

But not Jamie.

It hadn’t been hard to learn where Jamie made his rounds after you two started hanging out, but you knew if you’d been more sober, you’d have just called his cell, not the operator.

You had no idea what you made up, but the female voice promised a car was on its way, so you waited, watching the door, wondering only then if Jamie would get the call. As it got closer to midnight, you got more and more nervous about the whole thing. It made you laugh as you finally caught sight of him slinking in, hat in his hand, looking around uncertain, and you bounded over.

“Jamie!” He jumped, turning towards you, a small smile creeping on his face.

“Hey, Y/N. I, uh…I can’t talk, we got a call about a robbery?” he asked, as you waved it off.

“Oh. Yeah. That was me.”

“What?” he asked, concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, BUT!” you exclaimed, looking over your shoulder as the room dimmed, and the crowd started to count. “It’s New Years!”

“…yeah, I know, I’m sorry I had to work tonight. What happened?” he pressed, as you shook your head.

“No, nothing, I wanted to see you,” you replied, hearing them reach ONE! as you pushed yourself up, planting a kiss on Jamie’s lips. The officer was startled, seeing as he froze in place, but he returned the kiss after a few seconds, as the people around you cheered. When you finally pulled away, both of you blushing so darkly, Jamie reached up, tucking your hair behind your ear.

“Happy New Year, Y/N.” You grinned. “But you realize I’m gonna hafta lie about what happened, now, right?” You laughed, soft, sheepish, and ducked your head with a shrug.

“Or? You could tell them I found my stolen wallet and it was a misunderstanding, and kiss me again.”

You knew it wasn’t a hard sell, when Jamie laughed a bit, the sound sweet even under the heavy music around you, and ducked down, stealing another New Years kiss.


End file.
